freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
SOE Live
SOE Live is an annual convention based around SOE games. The event features SOE staff, game panels, contests, parties, and more. Formerly the celebration had been named SOE Fan Faire up until it switched to SOE Live in 2012. Free Realms has been included in these events since SOE Fan Faire 2008. Along with inclusion, each annual event has featured announcements on the plans for the future of Free Realms and attendee exclusive Free Realms perks. SOE Fan Faire 2008 SOE Fan Faire 2009 SOE Fan Faire 2010 SOE Live 2010 was held at Bally's, Las Vegas from August 5th through August 8th, 2010. Panels Friday August 6th, 2010 Saturday August 7th, 2010 Announcements Attendee perks SOE Fan Faire 2011 SOE Live 2011 was held at Bally's, Las Vegas from July 7th through July 9th, 2011. Panels Friday July 8th, 2011 Saturday July 9th, 2011 Announcements Attendee perks SOE Live 2012 SOE Live 2012 was held at Bally's, Las Vegas from October 18th through October 21st, 2012. Panels Friday October 19th, 2012 Saturday October 20th Announcements *Revealed that devs plan to add overland mobs to older zones. *Discussed the newly released parachute concept. *Discussed plans for having weekly updates. *Revealed that the next big update will be the Pony Vale area (put aside for now) *Explained that Pony Vale will include a coking mission in which players can craft in their houses or in the overland areas. *Stated that ranching and restauranting are still not ready to start as of that time. *Revealed plans for players to design a house plot, then package it to give or sell to another player whom may then unpack it on their own lot. Attendee perks *Robo-Roo rewarded exclusively to SOE Live 2012 attendees that registered for a badge at SOE Live 2012 SOE Live 2013 SOE Live 2013 was held at Planet Hollywood, Las Vegas from August 1st through August 4th, 2013. Panels Saturday August 3rd, 2013 Announcements *Ranching may be used towards a new "Pet pals" system *Two new pets will be in game soon, Baby dragon and a baby cyborg T-rex *Hints at a Pet Trainer job return, but in a slightly different form *In the process of revamping the character equipment screen UI *Attempting to make combat more like Clone Wars Adventures in certain ways *A new chapter update in the Hero's Journal that takes place in Wugachug, which was previously announced, is now revealed that the chapter takes place with the denizens of Wugachug suddenly sporting bixie-styled attire, along with a new "bixie queen" running the show. Upon further inspection, the bixie queen isn't all that she appears to be and it is up to the player to solve what is going on. *The following week the fourth combiner was announced to come out, which had been The Blast Rover *It was revealed that players that purchased all of the combiner rides will be able to put them together and make one giant robot mount. *It was said Pony Vale and another zone had not met current expectations in the terms of size and will not be focused on for the time being. *Two new lots are planned to be released, one being a ocean-themed lot with a giant golden yacht in the middle that is available to players who have purchased the year-long membership plan. *There will be a castle-themed set with walls, turrets, etc... that allows players to create and build their own castle. *The character selection screen will be revamped so it will be done in game rather than on the browser, along with more character customization options at the beginning. *Plans to add new levels to the game. *Plans to add a new combat job to the game. *Plans to add a new race to the game, one linked to Wugachug Attendee perks *SOE Live 2013 T-Shirt rewarded to players that logged on Free Realms during the time of SOE Live 2013 *SOE Live Parachute rewarded exclusively to SOE Live 2013 attendees that registered for a badge at SOE Live 2013 Sources *Highlights from the SOE Fan Faire 2009 community address on Massively.joystiq.com *SOE Fan Faire 2011: A look at Free Realms with Sr. Producer Harvey Burgess on Massively.joystiq.com *SOE Live 2012: An exclusive look at the future of Free Realms on Massively.joystiq.com *MMO Family: Free Realms and Clone Wars Adventures at SOE Live on Massively.joystiq.com Category:Events Category:Real-world articles